


Halo (And Other Beyonce Songs)

by FrozenHearts



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Astral Projection, Character Study, Doctor Strange Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Jay-Z Can Suck It, Magic, Malec Reference, Mentioned Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Harry Potter - Freeform, Mentioned Magnus Bane - Freeform, Mentioned Mordo, Mentioned Shadowhunters, Movie Night, Movie Spoilers, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sling Rings, Spoilers, Stephen and Christine are cute together okay, The Cloak Ships It, The Mirror Dimension, Wong is Beyonce's Number One Fan, the Cloak of Levitation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Christine is introduced to Wong and the Cloak of Levitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Wong and Christine friendship fics like yesterday okay

When Stephen offered her a room at the New York Sanctum Santorum, Christine had expected something a bit more colorful. Not that the stylish, modern floors and glass walls were bad, with their delicate and rich tapestries hanging proudly, but it didn't feel as magical as she thought it should. Like Harry Potter walking down moving staircases or Magnus Bane with his fancy jewelry and blue flames on that Shadowhunters show. She remembered trying to get Stephen to watch it, only to have him scoff at the visual effects and promptly portal himself to the New York Sanctum.

So that was where she found herself now, sitting at a table with a portly Asian man  humming Beyonce lyrics under his breath. In front of him were a series of ancient looking books, all written in languages she couldn't understand, and small sparks of magic here and there as the man moved his hands in particular motions, breathing deeply every few seconds.

"Christine, this is Wong," was all Stephen had said, and disappeared, a red cloak floating after him like a lost puppy.

Christine pursed her lips as Wong mouthed the words to "Single Ladies"- he had it on repeat for the past hour, if the noise coming from his earbuds were anything to go by. It was a good song, but she personally preferred "Love On Top."

"That's a good song," Christine tried, her voice falling flat as Wong started to belt out the lyrics.

He was still singing when Stephen walked back into the library, the Cloak of Levitation trailing idly behind.

"Wong once told me the ancient teachings were more important than Beyonce," Stephen smirked as he sat next to Christine.

"Yeah?" Christine leaned her head on Stephen's shoulder. The silky material of his robes was cold against her cheek, and she stirred slightly as the cloak carefully wrapped itself around her and Stephen.

The material was warm, and Christine rubbed the red suede with her thumb, earning a small shuffle as the cloak playfully poked her cheek.

"I like your cloak," Christine smiled, "he's much warmer than you ever were."

Stephen smirked, "Be that as it may, I'm still the Sorcerer Supreme."

Wong was starting to dance in his seat, bopping his head to whatever song was playing in his ear now.

"I didn't think you guys listened to Beyonce." Christine commented as Wong flipped to the next page in th ancient green text he was studying. 

Stephen chuckled, "I didn't think they used wi-fi either, but Mordo gave me the password my first day here."

Christine hummed, "Really? Is it fast?"

"A bit more than normal. We may just be sitting in a hotspot, although Wong just uses it to download Beyonce songs from the internet."

Christine laughed, smacking Stephen's shoulder lightly before finding his hand and taking it in her own. His sling ring was cool and smooth against her fingers, and she felt the cloak snuggle tighter around her and Stephen when he gave her a quick kiss. Wong was still oblivious, now putting on a drum solo with his fingers banging the edge of the table.

"Thank you," Stephen said.

Christine raised an eyebrow at him, "For what?"

She swore Stephen was blushing, but if she pointed it out he'd deny it to high heaven, maybe the Mirror Dimension.

(Christine still wasn't sure how Astral Projection or the Mirror Dimension worked, but after conversing with his ghost in the hospital, trying to revive his cold body while his spiritual form flew through the walls, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Just to keep her sanity or pretend like her boyfriend wasn't some weird sorcerer in a not-really cult.)

Stephen shrugged, "For coming. Spending time with me."

"You know I would come anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Stephen said, "and it makes me wonder why I ever let you go in the first place."

Christine grimaced, "Well, you were a colossal asshole, even when I was the only person who visited you in the hospital after the accident."

Stephen hummed in agreement, "You really deserve better than me. You're an amazing woman."

Christine chuckled, "Thanks for noticing."

He nodded, cocking his head as Wong stood up and began dancing. The man was still unaware (although Christine thought Wong was probably doing that on purpose) as he perfectly pantomimed the entirety of Beyonce's "Single Ladies" choreography, finishing with a grand bow and flourish of his hand. Orange sparks flew from his fingers and he wore a big grin as Christine clapped and whooped politely with encouragement.

"How come you dance so much better than me, Wong?" Christine asked as Wong tipped an invisible hat.

"See, Stephen?" Wong laughed, "Your girlfriend knows true talent when she sees it."

Stephen mocked defeat, "Save it for the peanut gallery, Kanye West. Christine is here for me and I won't have you steal her with your fancy footwork!"

Christine laughed, the cloak moving along with her shoulders as Wong and Stephen faked a fist fight, a few orange strings of magic flickering as they threw punches and faked left. Stephen almost fell when he tried pulling the Matrix move, the cloak saving him just in time from smacking his head on the wood floor.

"Well someone better warn Jay-Z because I think Wong could win Beyonce's heart with his fancy footwork alone," Christine joked.

Wong clicked his tongue, "She is too good for you, Strange!"

Stephen beamed, "What can I say?"

"That we can watch Shadowhunters and eat ice cream out of the box tonight?" Christine suggested. Wong bid them goodnight as Christine looked at Stephen expectantly, the cloak vibrating against her shoulders as if in agreement.

"That show again?" Stephen said incredulously, "We've already watched the entire first season-"

"Levi hasn't seen it though," Christine tried, "and he'd like it as much as I do, I can tell."

Stephen furrowed his brow, "Levi?"

"Your cloak of levitation."

"You know you can't name the cloak, right?"

Christine smiled, "I can and I did. Besides, Cloak of Levitation is a mouthful, Levi is much easier."

The cloak flapped the collar in agreement and Christine gave it a high-five as Stephen sighed in resignation.

"FIne, but only if we don't get pistachio ice cream again, it sat in your fridge for a month afterwards," Stephen proposed.

"Fine, we'll get Rocky Road instead, "Christine said.

With a flick of his wrist, Stephen managed to procure two tubs of the aforementioned ice cream, as well as a telelvision with the show already paused at the beginning.

Wong rejoined them as they kept commenting during the show ("I am a much better sorcerer than Magnus Bane, Christine, trust me!") and ended up eating half the ice cream once Stephen abandoned his tub to yell that "Raphael deserved better and so did Jace and Simon, Christine we need to watch the next episode  _stat._ "

After getting through the entire season, Wong's only comment was that he wished theu could perform magic with blue flames, and that Beyonce's "Halo" would be a perfect theme song for Magnus and Alec's characters and relationship as it progressed onscreen.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cloak of Levitation is secretly a Rihanna fan don't tell Stephen


End file.
